officialagentsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ronald Grant
Ronald Grant is a main character in Agents. In the Pilot he moves in with his school friend Adam Hillard and becomes his business partner. He departed before the talent agency opened in Enter Zack but returned in Another Second Time Around. Ron was missing for over a year but he has now resurfaced and currently works for Ed Gibbon. Before Agents Ron met Adam whilst studying IT at college. (Pilot) Season 1 (2011-2012) Adam accidentally hits Ron with his car after discovering that his television show has been cancelled. Ron had been living on the streets prior to this encounter and Adam agrees to let Ron move in with him. Later on, Ron suggests that Adam should set up a talent agency. The flatmates find an ideal office location and barter with the landlord Ed Gibbon . Ron meets Adam's dream girl Tammy Morris and invites her to the flat for a drink. (Pilot) A few months later Ron decides that he does not want to continue his work at StarSeekers. Calvin Ketley tells Ron that he can't sleep in his bin. (Enter Zack) (Return of the Tramp) Some time later, Ron approaches Ed Gibbon whilst busking on the street. Ed offers Ron a job and takes him back to his office. After a short interview Ed welcomes Ron aboard and tells him about his plan to set up a talent agency and annihilate Adam's company. (From The Beginning) In February 2012, Ed tells Ron about his plan to audition at StarSeekers as a dancer. Ron is confused about the plan but Ed explains that it is so he can manipulate Adam into inviting him to a dinner party and announce that their office building is scheduled to be demolished. The next morning, Ed tells Ron that the plan went too far and that he needs to demolish Adam's flat as well as his office. Ron carries out the demolition work and returns to the office. Ed tells him that they now need to wait for a year until they can continue with the plan. (Our Dinner With Ed) (Changes) (From The Beginning) Season 2 (2012-2014) A year later, Ed decides that it’s time for Ron to infiltrate Centre Stage Management and provides him with a fake back story to make Ron’s arrival seem genuine. Ron arrives at Adam’s flat and asks for help. ( Another Second Time Around) (From The Beginning) Adam introduces him to Zack Munson and he is instantly envious of their success. Ron explains that he owes his ex wife a considerable amount of money and asks Adam for a job. Adam is still annoyed with Ron for leaving but offers him a bed for a couple of nights. When Ron attempts to eat a candle Adam takes him to the office to keep an eye on him. Later on, Ron is reunited with Calvin Ketley. Ron passes out after consuming alcohol and is carried back to Adam's flat. Adam tells Ron that he can move in with Calvin. (Return of the Tramp) A few weeks later, Adam finally caves in and offers Ron a job at Centre Stage Management. Ron becomes Adam and Zack’s personal assistant. Zack constantly reminds Ron about how useless he is and tells him to get out of the flat when Ron breaks one of his mugs. Zack provides Ron with a high vis jacket to highlight how useless he is to the general public. Adam asks Ron to take Calvin to a costume fitting in preperation for his film role. Ron's car breaks down so he decides to hitch a ride in a tractor. Zack makes Ron sit in the naughty corner when they miss the costume fitting. Ron reports back to Ed and reveals the next phase of the plan. Ed hires an actress to portray Ron’s ex-wife and sends her to audition for Adam and Zack. As part of the plan, Ron meets with Carlson Palmer (who is acting as his lawyer) to discuss his divorce and that his ex-wife wants to take everything from him. Carlson assures Ron that she won't get anything as Ron has no possessions. Later on, Ron meets Adam and Zack at the office and confronts the actress portraying his ex-wife Caitlin. She slaps him instantly which amuses Adam and Zack. Carlson arrives and reveals that he is representing Caitlin as well. (So Here We Are) (From The Beginning) Some time later, Ron arranges a blind date with his online dating partner. However, when he arrives at Krypton he discovers that he has been set up with Adam. (Matchmakers) In August 2013, Ed decided that it was finally time to take Seeking Stars to market. Ron was told to make a disappearing act to distract Adam and Zack. Zack discovers Ron's whereabouts by using a GPS tracking system and Ron warns Ed that Centre Stage are onto them. (The Mysterious Disappearance of Ronald Grant) (From The Beginning) Ron was not seen by Adam and Zack for over a year before Ed finally told them about Ron's involvment in his master plan. (Rivals) (From The Beginning) Trivia *Ron has met Adam, Tammy, Ed, Zack, Calvin, Carlson and Caitlin. *Ron originally appeared as a guest star in the Pilot. He later re-appeared in Everything Must Go via archive footage. He returned as a regular in Another Second Time Around. *Ron is the first character to be promoted from guest star to regular. *Ron also appeared via archive footage in the Season 1 finale Changes. Category:Season 2 main characters Category:Main characters